7 days to cause Havoc and Mischeif
by False Apology
Summary: Naruto and 9 other of his ninja friends go on a trip to a hotel for 1 week. Their main goal is to have fun, but will that make the manager mad?


**Title: 7 days to cause havoc and mischief **

"This place is massive!" The young blonde ninja yelled as the room echoed his voice.

The 10 young ninjas Naruto, Lee, Sakura, Shikimaru, Ino, Chouji, Tenten, Neji, Kiba and Sasuke were on a holiday for a week and they had just arrived at their hotel. There were 5 bedrooms and 10 ninjas, they had to share rooms!  
"I'm sharing a room with Sasuke!!" Ino yelled.

"No I am!" Sakura yelled at Ino.  
"You aren't good enough for him!!! Move it forehead girl!!!" Ino argued  
"No you move you dum blonde!!" Sakura argued back. Everybody ignored their arguing. Sasuke sighed.

"Hey Shikimaru, want to share rooms with me? I'd hate to be stuck with any of them ratbags!" Sasuke asked Shikimaru.  
"Yeah sure I'd hate to be stuck with a troublesome girl too." Shikimaru said as he and Sasuke settled into a room.  
"Now look what you did!! Sasuke is sharing a room with Shikimaru now!" Ino yelled at Sakura.

"Hey it's your fault for yelling out you wanted to share a room with Sasuke even though you knew dam well I was going to go with him!" Sakura yelled back.  
"He would never choose you over him!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs making Sakura's hair fly back like a massive wind just blew past her.

As the two young ninja continued their quarrel, everyone else chose their rooms. Naruto went with Lee, Shikimaru went with Sasuke, Neji went with Kiba and Tenten went with Chouji. Now there was only one room and two ninjas. There was no choice but for Ino and Sakura to share rooms.

"That's it! I'm going to go find a room to share with someone!" Sakura yelled at Ino as she walked off to find a room.  
"Yeah me too!" Ino said.  
Shortly, they found that there was only one room left and two of them. They gasped and looked at each other, shocked.

"I have to share a room with you!?" They yelled at each other.

"Noo! This is like Hell!" Sakura yelled.  
"I call the top bunk!" Ino yelled  
"Hey no I do!" Sakura argued

"Too bad forehead girl!" Ino argued back flicking Sakura's forehead.

Sakura sighed and walked into the room with Ino.

The first day had flown past rather quickly and it was now the second day. They had spent most of their day arguing. Now, they were sitting at a table eating lunch.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called out to Sasuke. Sasuke ignored him. "Sasuke!" He called out on him again. The young Uchiha ignored him once again. "Sasuke!!!" Naruto called on him again. He ignored him again. Naruto grabbed a chicken bone and threw it at Sasuke's head. Sasuke got off his seat and went to wash his plate, just as Naruto threw it, so instead of the chicken bone hitting Sasuke, it hit Lee.

"Ow! Naruto what was that for? I thought I was your one and only youthful friend!" Lee said to Naruto.  
"Sorry but I was ment to hit Sasuke not you!" Naruto apologized.

Sasuke walked to the couch and sat down to watch TV. Naruto sat down next to him and yelled in his ear very loud. Sasuke still ignored him. Naruto stared at him with eyes big and wide. Then, he noticed that Sasuke was wearing earplugs. Naruto took one out of his ear and said "Sasuke I've been calling you for ages!! What are with these weird ear plug thingies?"  
"They're to ignore Sakura and Ino's fighting!" He answered back as he took back his earplug and stuck it back into his ear.

After everyone had lunch, the 10 ninjas went down to the ice skating arena. Sakura put on her ice skating shoes and began to ice skate. Chouji then finished putting on his ice skating shoes and went to jump onto the ice skating arena.

"No Chouji don't jump!" Lee yelled out but it was too late. Chouji had already jumped and landed on the ice skating arena. The ice began to crack into two halves and Sakura fell right into the water.

"Someone go save her!" Lee yelled out. "I don't know how to swim!"  
"I will save you!" Naruto yelled out. He ran towards the ice skating arena and tripped into the water. Now he needed saving too.

Shikimaru sighed. "This is pathetic." He said. He jumped into the freezing cold water. He grabbed the two of them and brought them to the surface. Naruto was still conscious but Sakura wasn't.  
"Someone do CPR to her!" Lee yelled out. "I can't because her pink hair cooties will infect me and I'll get pink hair too!"  
"You know there is an easier way instead of doing CPR!" Sasuke said. "Allow me to demonstrate!" He punched her in the stomach. Sakura began to wake up and started coughing up water.

Lee began to cheer. "Hooray Sasuke has restored the life of Haruno Sakura and h-"

"Shutup Lee!" Sasuke interrupted "God you're annoying!"  
They all decided that it would be best if they played an indoor game. They all walked back to their hotel room and chose to play truth or dare.

They arrived at their hotel room then they all sat in a circle to begin their game of truth or dare.

First, Sakura started off. "Sasuke! Truth or Dare?" She asked Sasuke.

"Truth." He replied back.

"You love me right!?" She asked him.

"No!" He replied back to her. She slouched into her spot.

"Ok let's see…Naruto! Truth or Dare?" He asked Naruto.

"Dare!" Naruto replied back. Naruto is a daredevil and a risk-taker! Everyone had no doubt that he'd choose dare!

"Ok then I dare you to go run around near the manager's office with only underwear on screaming 'Underwear boy to the rescue!' Good enough dare?" Sasuke told Naruto.

"Ok!" Naruto said. He took off his shirt and his singlet and took of his pants.

"Oh lord he's nuts!" Tenten said.

"That weirdo…Go Naruto!!" Kiba yelled. Naruto ran out the door and began to do what Sasuke asked him to do. The rest of the ninjas followed him to watch this hilarious sight. Naruto was actually doing it! Just then, the manager walked out of his office.

"Hey guess what!? I'm underwear boy!" Naruto yelled at the manager as he threw a fist in the air. The manager didn't look too impressed.

"Go back to your room before I kick you out of here." The manager said with a straight face. Naruto and the rest of the ninjas ran back into their room.

"Maybe truth or dare isn't such a good idea!" Naruto said while putting his clothes back on. They decided to play a different game. Soon, the day came to an end and it was time for them to go to sleep.

"I know! Like seriously! What a jerk!" Tenten said to Sakura as they painted each other's nails. The 10 ninja were sitting in the living room of the hotel trying to think of something exciting to do.

"Hey guys I've got something exciting to do!!" Chouji yelled. They all turned to him. "Let's eat!!" He yelled nodding. Everyone sighed and kept doing whatever they were doing. "But eating's fun!" Chouji said.

"Only for you 'cause you're a fat balloon!!" Ino yelled at Chouji.

"You know, that is quite mean!" Tenten said to Ino.  
"But it's the truth!" Ino replied back.  
"You could say it in a nicer way!" Tenten argued.

"Then what should I have said!?" Ino argued back.

"Something like 'I've seen skinnier people' wouldn't that have been slightly nicer?" Tenten asked. Ino didn't reply back. She got wrecked.  
"It's so boring! Nothing to do! What can we do, besides eat!" Kiba said. Everybody was bored. Even Chouji and he was eating. Eating is his favourite hobby. Just then, a cockatoo landed on their window.  
"Oh look! It's a cockatoo!" Sakura yelled pointing out the window. Then she looked at the cockatoo then at Sasuke then back to the cockatoo. "Sasuke, did you steal your hairstyle from that cockatoo? Because your hair looks a lot like it!" She asked him.

Sasuke sighed. "No I didn't you idiot!" He replied back to her.

"Sure looks like you did!" She said.

"Just shutup would you!?"  
"Ok ok fine fine…"

The day went by very slowly because of all the boredom. They were glad the day eventually came to an end and hoped that tomorrow wouldn't be as boring. They all went into their rooms and went to sleep.

As soon as the young ninjas woke up, they straight away went to the games room. There, they played many games and they were kept very entertained. Lee and Naruto began to play Ping Pong. They got so into the game until Naruto hit the ping-pong ball a bit too hard and got it stuck in Lee's forehead. Lee screamed in pain.

"Oh…Whoops!" Naruto said. Then, he got a permanent marker out of his pocket and drew a black dot on the ping-pong ball. "But hey! Look on the bright side! You got an extra eye!" He said trying to cheer Lee up.

"Really!? I think it's blinded because I can't see from it.

"They are such idiots!" Neji sighed.

"I agree with you on that one!" Sasuke said.  
"Oh c'mon guys don't dis them they're awesome!" Kiba said.

"I think he's becoming one of them too!"

After they had enough of playing in the games room, they entered their hotel room. As soon as they entered the room, they noticed a weird noise. They all followed it and it led to Kiba's suitcase. Kiba slowly opened it. As soon as he did, a dog popped out of it. Akamaru was the dog that popped out of it, Kiba's white fluffy animal companion, Akamaru. Akamaru was coughing and gasping for air. "Oh Akamaru I am so sorry!" He said as Kiba picked him up and hugged him. Akamaru gave Kiba a big slobbery lock on his cheek.

"Akamaru is so loyal!" Lee said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "He's just so…so…so…youthful!" Lee yelled out.

"Anyway, what do we do for the rest of the day?" Tenten asked.

"How about another game of truth or dare?" Sasuke said, teasing Naruto.

"No way!" Naruto yelled out. Sasuke laughed.

"How about we play stacks on!?" Sakura suggested.  
"And how exactly do we play that?" Shikimaru asked.  
"Well it's simple! We all stack up on each other!" Sakura answered him.  
"With Chouji playing, I don't think I'd want to play because I'd see my life flash right in front of my eyes!" Shikimaru said.

"Aw damn I really wanted to play that game!" Sakura said.

"Think of another game!" Neji said. "One that isn't gay!"  
"Stacks on isn't gay!" Sakura said.  
"Whatever!" Neji said. He didn't want to get into an argument with Sakura. He knew how stubborn she was. No one ever wants to get into an argument with Sakura!

"How about Hide and Seek then?" Sakura suggested.  
"Did you hear me? I said a game that isn't gay!" Neji said to Sakura.  
"But it isn't gay!" She said.  
"You're gay!" He said. Sakura slouched into her spot.

"Anyone got a non-gay game?" Neji asked everyone.  
"I got a game!" Lee said. He pulled out a board game. "How about the Youthful game for youthful young kids!?" He yelled.

"I give up!" Neji said as he laid down on the floor.  
"Stacks on!!!" Sakura yelled as she jumped on top of Neji.  
"Get off me!!!" Neji yelled. Then Ino jumped on top of Sakura. Then Shikimaru. Then Kiba. Then Tenten. Then Naruto. Then Lee. Then Sasuke. Then Chouji. "I'm going to suffocate and drop you all!" Neji yelled. Then Akamaru jumped on top. As soon as the brainless dog did so, the whole stack of young ninjas fell to the ground.  
"That was fun let's do it again!" Sakura yelled out.  
"Noo!!!!" Neji answered back.

"But that was fun!!" Sakura complained.  
"No it wasn't! And besides, it's 9pm! We should get to sleep!" Neji said. All 10 of the young ninjas went into their own room and fell asleep.

"Can we play stacks on again!?" Sakura asked. It was the next day and they had just finished eating breakfast  
"No Sakura. Just no." Neji replied back sternly.

"Well I'm going to practice getting my youth power higher with Lee!" Naruto said to everyone as Lee and Naruto walked to a spot and began to exercise.

"And a 1 and a 4 and a 3 and a 9! That's it! Bend those knees!" Lee said. Everyone was laughing at them.

"They look like total sissies!" Sasuke yelled through his un-controllable laughter.

"C'mon everybody join us! Youth power is good for you!" Naruto said. "It makes you feel alive and free!" He continued.  
"Yeah alive and free like an idiot!" Neji said.

Half an hour later, everyone -except Lee and Naruto who were still doing their youth exercise- were playing monopoly. "Checkpoint! I get $200!" Tenten said as she collected her fake money from the fake bank of fake money. For the ninjas, monopoly was one of the greatest games in the world. Lee and Naruto finally stopped their exercising and returned to the other ninjas to see what they were doing.

"Oh Lord how much money!!!!!!!!!" Lee yelled. All the ninjas looked up Lee like he was a psychopath which they all thought he was.  
"It's mine!!!!!!!!!" Naruto said as he attacked their game of Monopoly taking all the fake money, thinking it was real.  
"Naruto! That's fake money!" Sakura yelled at him.  
"No it isn't! It's real!" He yelled. "And it's all mine!" He looked like his eyes were going to pop out.  
"Just give it back, Naruto! It's not real!" Sasuke yelled.  
"Mine!!" Naruto yelled. He grabbed his lockable suitcase and stuffed all the fake money into there and locked up his suitcase. "Now no one can get it!" Naruto said as he let out an evil laugh.  
"Well now our game is ruined thanks to Naruto! What can we do now!?" Sasuke said. Then, he looked at Ino and Sakura, then to a closet, then back to Ino and Sakura. He had an evil grin on his face. "Sakura, Ino! Come with me!" He said to the two girls. The two girls followed him to a nearby closet. "Open this closet, _for me_, please?" Sasuke asked them. The two of them opened the closet. "Now stand in front of it." He told them. The two of them stood in front of the closet. Suddenly, Sasuke pushed them both into the closet and locked it.  
"Let us out!!" The two frightened girls said as they were banging on the closet. "Let us out now Sasuke-kun!"  
"Nice one, Sasuke!" Neji said as he gave Sasuke a hi-five.  
"We have gotten rid of them! Peace at last!" Sasuke yelled. Just as he said that, the doors of the closet broke and the two girls fell out of the closet and onto the floor. Everybody stared at them and began to laugh. For the rest of the day, they all teased Ino and Sakura, until they went to sleep.

The sixth day was their second last day so they tried enjoying it as much as possible. First, they began to dress-up. Of course, for Sasuke and Neji, this was an idiotic and stupid idea. They hated dressing up. Sakura dressed up as a little fairy with weird demented wings. "Look at me I'm a pretty pink fairy!" Sakura said. She hopped onto a chair and jumped off it. As she jumped off it, one of her wings got hooked up on the fan. She began twirling around on the fan in circles and yelling. Naruto had dressed up as a knight in shining armour.  
"I will save you Sakura!" He yelled. Then a part of his costume covered his eyes and he couldn't get it off. "If I could see! Help!!" He began yelling in panic.

"Exactly why I hate wearing costumes! You always end up in misfortune!" Neji said to Sasuke.  
"I only hate them because you always end up doing something you would regret for life." Sasuke answered back.  
"That's true! You really do something you regret for life!" Neji replied back

"Naruto! You are not using your youth power enough! Use it! Release it all! Bring out all that youth my boy!" Lee yelled to Naruto. Lee hadn't dressed up as anything. He was too busy lecturing Naruto about youth and how to be more youthful.

"Yes! I will!" Naruto said getting up onto his two legs. "I will use my youth to see through this thing that's covering my eyes!" Naruto yelled. He began walking around attempting to use his so-called "youth" power. He went crashing into a wall and falling back. "The pain!!" He yelled.

"You are not trying hard enough Naruto! Go for your life Naruto!" Lee encouraged Naruto.

"You guys are such a drag." Shikimaru said in his usual lazy voice. He had dressed up as a pirate. A lazy one.  
"Oh come on Shikimaru! Can't you have any motivation in you once in a while? You're so lazy all the time!" Tenten said. She had also dressed up as a pirate.

"Argh. I am a pirate. Fear me." Shikimaru said.

"Oh you lazy boy!" Tenten said as she sighed. "Today is our last day of having fun! Tomorrow is all cleaning up and getting packed! Try enjoying yourself!" She said to the lazy ninja.

"I am enjoying myself. By being lazy!" Shikimaru replied back to Tenten smiling. She sighed. She decided to give up on trying to get Shikimaru to do something other than sit on his ass and being lazy. She knew there was nothing she could to make him do anything besides sitting on a couch and doing nothing.

"Guys! Akamaru doesn't like his costume!" Kiba said. He had dressed up himself and his dog, Akamaru, as sailors.

"Well maybe because Akamaru fears the sailors!" Ino said in her wicked voice. She had dressed up as a witch.

"A witch sure suits Ino! That old evil and grouchy girl!" Sasuke said to Neji. Neji laughed.  
"Guuuys I still need heeeelp!!!!!" Sakura yelled. She was still stuck on the fan turning around at high speed. Everybody had forgotten about her. Soon, her wing got free of the fan and she flung right off the fan and through the window. Everyone thought she had gone down to the ground but they didn't hear a bang. They all ran to the window to see what had happened to her. They found her wing caught on the edge of the window.

"You know, you better be glad you've got them demented wings to hold you onto stuff in sticky positions!" Sasuke said to her.

"Just help m-" Before Sakura could continue what she was going to say her demented fairy wing let go of the window and made her fall right down to the floor and that's when they heard the bang.

The rest of the day was spent helping Sakura recover from her wounds.

The seventh day was the last day for them to stay at the hotel. They began to clean up from all the food fights they had during breakfast, lunch and dinner. They swept all the floors and wiped all the tables clean. After they had finished cleaning up, they all packed their bags and got ready to go back to their home back at Konoha. Through that week at their stay at the hotel, they thought they caused enough havoc and mischief for the manager of the hotel to be glad that they were leaving!


End file.
